Pluto-rucas
by alwaysrucas
Summary: ONE SHOT. Riley and Lucas are looking for love. What happens when Riley takes a trip to the vet?


A dog. A dog park. Dog owners. Hope for something out there.

27 year old Riley Matthews looked down at her chocolate brown golden retriever puppy, she had picked the puppy up from the rescue shelter two weeks ago in hope of finding a companion for a little while. Riley lived a lonely life for the most part, her  
only friend from high school living half way across the world in Australia, she was an artist, a good one. Sydney appreciates art more than New York, apparently, so she couldn't stay, and Riley wasn't going to keep her.

At first she didn't think she could have a replacement for Maya, nothing would suffice the fierce blonde "Amazon warrior", but looking down at the light shade of brown around her puppies eye she noticed, she had been wrong.

Riley rarely worked, she worked at a call Centre two days out of the week for 3 hours, a day. Then she had 2 night classes throughout the week, so most of the time she was just chilling at home.

When talking to her mother Topanga She had realised a puppy would be perfect for her, she was home, she loved animals and she was lonely.

Coming up with a name was no challenge for Riley, it's like everything was meant to be, she recalled her middle school days and what was most important to her. Pluto, the tiny planet that she hoped for, it was everything to her. So when she bought the  
puppy home and she yelled the words Pluto, she wasn't expecting much, maybe him to notice her, but instead she gotta tail waging puppy running at her at full speed. Pluto started licking her face and Riley couldn't contain her laughter. This puppy  
was everything to her.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLLRLRLRLLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLLRLRLR

28 year old Lucas Friar stumbled into his home, kicking away the beer cans and pizza boxes before slouching on the couch, waiting for his roommate to come home.

Whoever said living with your roommate is fun, was most certainly wrong, if you correct them, you're bossy. If you ask them to do something, the bring up shit from three years ago, you can never argue, usually one cleans one doesn't. It's just a disaster  
waiting to happen, as I realised with Zay. I love zay, zay loves me, zay loves parties. It was an endless cycle of crashing at his aunts, he wishes he could live with his parents.

They live in Texas though, and for his job, Lucas moved to the big smoke, New York City. Being a vet in New York was different, but great, he went through a lot of work to get to where he was and he went through a lot of sacrifice.

He gets lonely, that's just how it is when you're a workaholic, you cancount the people who care on one hand, but you still blow them off. Work, work, work was all he did and sure it paid off, but no girlfriend, no love, no wife.

It was a secret dream of his, to find love, it was a secret dream of everyone's really. It was the closest thing humans had to magic, dogs found it everyday, but we were more weary. We have love, not that love though. The perfect combination of sexy,  
sweet and attraction.

Lust, was all Lucas found. Lust can be confused with love, but it's very different. Lust is not permanent, it's not real, it's a facade, an adult daydream of a connection with a person.

Lucas couldn't tell you what love is, for now.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Riley pulled the lead out of her cupboard excited for her favourite part of the day, her walk in the park with Pluto. She looked down at the young pup who's eyes shone with innocence and loyalty, a quality she would love to see in a man every once in  
a while. His kinked tail wagged causing him to get distracted and start chasing it, Riley laughed lightly, he was cute, but he is a dope.

She made him sit and finally was able to put a lead on the hyperactive puppy. Once the lead was on the harness she added his collar, just in case he got lost in the park, his name tag was shaped like Pluto, it had Riley's name and number, she could never  
imagine losing her Pluto, he was the only boy she needed. For now.

The arrived at the small park near the apartment, she would occasionally take Pluto to Central Park but she didn't trust him off lead there, also it is so far away from Greenwich and it's a hassle to get there. Riley sat on the seat of the dog park, thinking  
about how she's going to get a purple cat, when suddenly she sees someone running and yelling coming towards her. She quickly stands up and runs over.

"Are you Riley Matthews" the lady asks her voice full of worry.

"Yes what's the problem"

"It's your puppy. He fell in the ditch over there, someone is trying to get him out now but you should take him to the vet immediately." The person advised before showing Riley to her Pluto.

Riley felt the tears well up in her eyes as the news hit her core of emotions, she wanted desperately to sob right there, pluto was her best friend. Her dog, her loyal wonderful dog, who deserved nothing but the best treats and belly rubs, she wasn't  
ready to lose him yet.

She reached the spot and the kind person had got her dog out of the ditch. She reached into her purse and gave $50 dollars to the both of them before attending to Pluto. He had scratches all over his back legs and some of his fur had been pulled off,  
he was whimpering and seemed distressed, as soon as her saw the brunette he hobbled over to her and snuggled into her side, continuing to whimper.

"I know Pluto, I know lets go get you better. It's gonna be ok." Riley cried a few stray tears escaping her eyes. She picked up the shaking puppy and managed to get a cab, the driver seeing her state let her and her dog in, something she would have to  
tip well for later. Riley tried to keep calm thoughts the whole time, but she hated seeing her Pluto in pain. They arrived at the closest vet and Riley paid the cab driver, thanking him for his kindness.

She ran with The little puppy in her hands to the reception, they immediately sprayed her with a bunch of questions, what happened, is he microchipped, has he had this injection, so many questions before Pluto was finally taken out to another room. Riley  
followed the young nurse into a small office.

There stood a man, about her age, in his scrubs his light blue shirt slightly showing underneath. He had a very defined jaw and a smile that made her knees go weak, she couldn't help but stare at the handsome specimen in front of her.

'OK little Pluto I'm Lucas, I'll be checking you out buddy.' He perked his animal voice giving Riley the shivers.

'Hello Riley I'm Lu-" he started before cutting himself off when he looked at her. She stood there awkwardly waving before snapping back into reality.

'I'm sorry. I'm Lucas friar, I see you've had a scare with Pluto here, beautiful name by the way. We'll give him some stitches and medication and he should be back to normal." He finished flashing white teeth. Riley sighed in relief and mumbled a Thankyou  
before walking closer to Pluto and slightly petting him.

"You two must be really Close, he Really changed around you." Lucas said watching their encounter with each other.

"Yeah we're the best of friends"

"That's the kind of friendship I want." He joked before returning to plutos legs.

After a few minutes of silence Riley couldn't take it any more. She wanted no regrets.

"Would you like to go out with me" she blurted staring up at Lucas, the worst he can say is no.

"You don't want to go out with me. I'm not good."

"I have hope for you." She retorted her gaze stern.

"You have hope for me. You only just met me." He replied his voice soothing and calm.

"Lucas I have hope for somethings 1 billion miles away , that might not even be a planet. Having hope for you, is easy." She said her eyes glistening as she saw his lips toy into a smile.

"Alright topangas 6, tomorrow." Lucas answered.

"Perfect"

"Woof woof." 


End file.
